User blog:Eric the Grape/Spencer's Sexuality: From a talk page at Wikipedia
Do you think that people who edit Wikipedia are scholarly eggheads? Think again! I ran across this "intelligent" discussion at Talk:List of iCarly characters: Spencers Sexuality? first off, why would something like this come to question in the first place in regards to a childrens television show, and second of all, having watched the show i have seen him with women various times. in the episode where carly takes an art class he makes out with the teacher. i think thats proof enough. i just wanna know why the article implies that he is not homosexual, but ASEXUAL. (talk) 19:47, 29 October 2009 (UTC) Well, in the dance episode, he finds himself in a dress surrounded by cute boys and says, "I don't know what's going on... but I think I like it!" Then later in the episode where Neville steals their website, Carly asks Spencer what dress size he wears and he immediately responds with a 10. Both of these imply he's at least a crossdresser, if not a homosexual (the first reference). Also there have been a few, "iffy," remarks from him. Like, in the episode where the iCarly gang is taking care of chicks, and Spencer finds one in his shower, he says, "Good thing I found out was a chick and not soap before I-" it's possible he was going to do something homosexual with it. And lastly, in the episode you already mentioned, when Carly's going to the art classes, when she first is going to ask Spencer for art lessons, she sits down and says, "Hey, can I ask you something?" and Spencer responds with, "You didn't go into my room did you?" nervously. This implies there's something in his room he doesn't want her to see, which is probably sexual, and could be homosexual. I do admit he's been with many females and there's no doubt he's attracted to them; but he is at least a crossdresser, and possibly bisexual. Definitely not asexual though. (talk) 23:32, 16 November 2009 (UTC) first of all, the dancing thing was becasue it was the same thing carly dreamt when she was sitting there. and you dont always have control over what you do in a dream. the chick comment was probally meaning he was going to start scrubbing himself, which deffinatally wouldnt be good for a chick. the room comment, well i know numerous people who are territorial about there room(me amognst them) and its fairly common. plus he might have had somthing sexual in a non homo way which he still wouldnt want carly seeing. anyway, theres tons of times you see him dating, kissing, or making out with women. youve fund only 3 things that could point towards homosexualiy and only the last thing is somwhat realistic. (talk) 21:59, 16 June 2010 (UTC) I believe that Spencer is bisexual because of the dancing scene and the awards show with the swimsuit models. He still often makes out with girls and other things. (talk) 20:30, 24 July 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts